Souichiro Takagi
Souichiro Takagi is the father of Saya Takagi and a major player in the Japanese Uyo Dantai right-wing ultranationalist party, and a very wealthy man owning a large estate in the city of Tokunosu. Once the zombie apocalypse hit, Takagi allowed survivors to camp out on his estate, setting up a militia to guard the area, and providing survivors with basic necessities such as food, water, and shelter. Takagi truly means well for the citizens, though some citizens do not entirely trust him, because of his extreme political views. Eventually, the Takashi Komuro's group, including Saya, make it to his home, where, after a brief incident where Kouta Hirano manages to avoid surrendering his arsenal of weapons to the militia, the group of survivors stay there until a zombie horde makes it through a breach in security. At this time, Takagi gives Saeko Busujima the katana would become her main weapon later on. The Takashi's group escapes, after fighting their way through a zombie horde and get into the Humvee they originally borrowed from Rika Minami. Souichiro and his wife Yuriko are last seen fighting off a massive horde of zombies, Souichiro armed with his sword and Yuriko with a Skorpion. Their eventual fates are unknown. Battle vs. Bill Overbeck (by SPARTAN 119) *'Bill Overbeck:' *'Souichiro Takagi' Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey walked out of a wreck of a downed C-130, onto the grounds of a large mansion covered in partially burned tents and dead bodies. "Great", Francis said, "This place is fucked up too". "No point in staying here, Bill said, "Lets get moving and try and find somewhere safe". "Yeah, but where?", Zoey asked, "We don't even know where we are." "Looks like Tokunosu", Bill said, "I was stationed at a base here before the war. Now I don't want to deal with the military again, not after what happened in Pennsylvania, so I say we go with the old plan and go to the docks, get a boat and find a small island to live on- there should be a bunch of them to the south." The four survivors walked forward through the ruins of the camp, until Louis walked over to a military crate and broke it open with a fire axe he took from inside the plane. "Guys", he said, "I found some medical supplies". Suddenly a voice said in English, with only a slight Japanese accent. "Freeze, drop your weapons, I will not tolerate looters in my compound!" The four survivors looked up to see Souichiro Takagi flanked by three militia men. "Who the hell is that?!", Francis asked. "Wait a second, Louis said, "I think I heard about this guy when I was doing an internship in Tokyo, apparently he's an ultra-conservative politician" "I hate politicians!", Francis responded. "This your last chance", Souichiro said, "Put down the weapons and supplies or we will fire on you!" "Hold on a second", Bill said, "We're....." Bill was cut off by a burst of fire from a militia man's M16. The burst caught Louis twice in the chest and once in the head, killing him. "You'll pay for that you bastards!", Bill said, getting into cover, before raising up and firing a burst from his M16, eliminating one of the militia. The two groups of survivors exchanged fire, with bullets flying over the other's heads. Souichiro Takagi, who took cover behind a brick wall commanded his men to throw the dynamite. The stick of explosives landed near Zoey. She tried to jump out of the way, but the dynamite exploded, killing her in the blast. "Zoey... Dammit.... Die you sons of bitches!", Francis yelled, firing his Benelli M3 shotgun and scoring a hit in one of the militia men's chests, causing him to collapse to the ground. Bill got out a pipe bomb from his side and threw it at Souichiro. The explosive device let out a beeping sound that attracted a horde of zombies. Seeing this, Souichiro drew his katana and slashed through the hordes of the living dead that surround him. The last surviving militia man, however, was not so lucky. He only got off a few shots with his Remington 1100 before he was overrun by hordes of the infected, he pinned him to the ground and began to tear him to pieces. Seconds later, however the bomb detonated, blowing militia man and zombie alike to a bloody mess. Francis fired his shotgun at Souichiro, narrowly missing him. Souichiro raised his Luger and fired several shots at Francis, scoring multiple hits. What Souichiro did not notice, however, was Bill, who drew his SiG Sauer, firing several times into Souichiro's back. Souichiro crumpled to the ground, dead. WINNER: Bill Overbeck Expert's Opinion Bill won this battle because of his superior combat experience and training, being a former special forces soldier in Vietnam. This, along with his superior weapons allowed him to win in spite of his injuries decreasing his mobility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Television Warriors